mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bob Bergen
| birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1987–present | spouse = | website = http://www.bobbergen.com }} Robert "Bob" Bergen (born March 8, 1964) is an American voice actor. He is the current voice of Porky Pig (having performed the character in Tiny Toon Adventures, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and the Duck Dodgers TV show), and formerly hosted Jep!, a kids' version of the popular game show Jeopardy! Bergen was born in St. Louis, Missouri. He is also responsible for the voice of Lupin the Third for the Streamline Pictures dubs in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Bob Bergen has played Lupin the Third in: Mystery of Mamo (directed by Soji Yoshikawa), The Castle of Cagliostro (directed by Hayao Miyazaki) and Lupin the Third's Greatest Capers (2 TV episodes from Series Two directed by Hayao Miyazaki). He also played the part of No-Face in the 2001 academy award winning movie Spirited Away and Kai and Masaru in the anime classic Akira. He is also one of the announcers on Disney Channel and voices Bucky the squirrel in The Emperor's New School. He is also responsible for the voice of Luke Skywalker in over a dozen Star Wars video games as well as Robot Chicken's Star Wars Episode I and Star Wars Episode II Special's. He also provided the voice of Wembley and the World's Oldest Fraggle from Fraggle Rock (animated). Bergen was selected to play the animated versions of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Link Hogthrob in the ill-fated Little Muppet Monsters and also voiced characters of the day in the 1987-1989 seasons of Jim Henson's Muppet Babies He was the voice of Comet for the highly successful, 'The Santa Clause', 'The Santa Clause 2', and 'The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'. Filmography Live-action Roles *"Gremlins" voices of various Gremlins (credited as Bob Berger) *''Fright Night Part 2" various creature vocal effects *''Total Recall'' — Additional voices *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College" voice of Rat Ghoulie *"Army of Darkness" various creature voices *''Look Who's Talking Now'' — Additional dogs and wolves *''Space Jam'' — Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Tweety *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' — Porky Pig *''The Santa Clause'' — Comet the Reindeer *''The Santa Clause 2'' — Comet the Reindeer *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' — Comet the Reindeer *''Jep!'' — Himself Anime roles *''Akira'' — Masaru, Kaisuke, Mitsuru Kuwata, Harukiya bartender, additional voices (Streamline Dub) *''The Secret of Blue Water'' — (original dub): Dr. Ayerton *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' — Lupin III/The Wolf (MGM version) *''Lily C.A.T.'' — Hiro Takagi *''Tales of the Wolf'' — Lupin III/The Wolf *''Megazone 23'' — Shogo Yahagi *''Crimson Wolf'' — Kai *''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo'' — Lupin III *''Teknoman'' — Blade/Teknoman *''Spirited Away'' — No-Face *''Ponyo'' — Additional voices in the English version Non-anime roles *''Carrotblanca'' — Tweety bird *''Robot Chicken'' — Porky Pig, Luke Skywalker, Roger Rabbit, Various other characters *''Duck Dodgers'' — Eager Young Space Cadet *''Fraggle Rock'' — Wembley Fraggle, World's Oldest Fraggle *''Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters'' — Link Hogthrob, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *''Tinker Bell'' — Fireflies *''The Emperor's New School'' — Bucky the Squirrel *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' — Porky Pig *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' — Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzales External links * Official website *Bob Bergen at http://www.voicechasers.com * Toon Zone News interview with Bob Bergen ("A Life in Voice Acting") Category:1964 births Category:American game show hosts Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri fr:Bob Bergen it:Bob Bergen ja:ボブ・バーゲン fi:Bob Bergen